The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to power-efficient joint dimming and visible light communication (VLC).
VLC is a method of communication using modulation of a light intensity emitted by a light emitting diode (LED) luminary device. Visible light is light having a wavelength in a range that is visible to the human eye. The wavelength of the visible light is in the range of 380 to 780 nm. Since humans cannot perceive on-off cycles of a LED luminary device above a certain number of cycles per second (e.g., 150 Hz), LEDs may use Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) in order to increase the lifespan thereof and save energy. Additionally, dimming control of the LED luminary device may be controlled through varying duty cycle timing. Such varying may affect attempts to communicate data using VLC in an environment in which the LED luminary device also has a dimming control.
Thus, improved apparatus and methods for providing power-efficient joint dimming and VLC may be desired.